Save Me From Breaking
by Devinera
Summary: Where Sakura knows, she can only take so much before she breaks. One-shot. May contain spoilers.


**Save Me From Breaking**

_"A man must be big enough to admit his mistakes, smart enough to profit from them, and strong enough to correct them." -John C. Maxwell_

**-oOo-**

Sakura sat and watched Naruto and Sasuke spare from the sidelines. It's been a 6 months since Naruto brought Sasuke back. 6 months since Team 7 was reinstated. 6 months since the happiness in Naruto's eyes returned. 6 months... and nothing has changed for her. She knew there was never a "Team 7". It was just Naruto and Sasuke. Always has been. So, where did that put her? Others may not see it. Underneath the underneath, she saw it very, very clearly... and it was very, very painful. She never let it show, though. Not around _them_. Never.

Naruto's battle cry startled her out of her reverie. She smiled as Naruto and Sasuke danced around each-other in a heated Taijutsu battle. To any bystander, it was just sparring between comrades, but she saw more than that. She saw how Naruto's eyes shined when they met Sasuke's. She saw how Sasuke's lip muscles twitched.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Her eyes met cobalt blue as Naruto crouched in front of her. She scanned him over - she shook her head at his busted lip, swollen eye and numerous cuts - and began to heal his injuries.

"Ne, want to join me and Sasuke-teme for some ramen at Ichiraku's?" She didn't look up from her concentration as she replied.

"No thank you, Naruto. I got some rounds at the Hospital I need to do." Sakura knew exactly what Naruto's face looked like without even having to look up. It was the same thing every time. Confusion, concern, sadness, and that damn frown.

"Oh... I see."

It was silent through the rest of the healing. She glanced over at Sasuke to see him staring at her with narrowed eyes, sending small chills down her spine.

"Um... Sasuke-kun? Do you want me to heal your injuries?" At first he didn't answer, continuing to study her. She felt like he can see into her very core, like an open book; she didn't like it one bit.

"No." Finally, he turned around and began to exit the training grounds. Sakura sighed to herself. Of course. Did she also mention that ever since he returned, he's been treating her like she didn't even exist?

She stopped going to Ichiraku's with them months ago. It hurt too much to be around them anymore, since she knew she had no place in their world.

"Well... umm... goodbye Sakura-chan." Naruto was off, catching up with Sasuke. Sakura stayed on the ground as her eyes hardened from watching the backs of her teammates disappear. Deep down, she felt like watching them walk away had more meaning than she would have liked.

**-oOo-**

A week passed, and once again, she was sitting on the sidelines. She seems pretty good at doing that, huh? Sakura lightly snorted and lay back against the grass. The only difference this time, is Kakashi was sparring with Naruto, and Sasuke was leaning against a tree nearby.

"I see you haven't changed."

Sakura snapped her head towards Sasuke, confused at his words.

"What?"

Sasuke sneered at her. "Why aren't you training? Still _weak_, Sakura?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke, shock and hurt clearly written on her face. It was quickly covered up by anger as she fully registered his words. Snarling, she opened her mouth.

"Still the same _prick_, Sasuke?" She felt satisfaction at the way Sasuke seemed taken aback. It didn't last long, however, before he glared at her - his own lipped curled into a snarl.

Before he could retaliate, Naruto called their names, making both of them look towards the blond.

"Hey! Let's go to Ichiraku! Please, Sakura-chan? You haven't gone with us since forever!" His eyes pleaded her and she knew she wouldn't win this time.

"Fine..." Naruto cheered before grabbing her hand and Sasuke's sleeve, dragging them off to his favorite place.

**-oOo-**

The tension was thick in the stand. Naruto seemed oblivious to it, but Sakura felt it; it was making her quite sick.

She poked at her noodles with her chopsticks.

"So, Sakura-chan... what's been up with you lately?" The question caught her off-guard.

"What do you mean...?" She began to fidget as Naruto turned to her with a serious expression on his face. Something very un-Naruto like.

"I mean, why haven't you been training, or coming with us to eat? Is something wrong?" Pain flashed in her eyes, not going unnoticed by both males.

"Sakura-chan...?"

"I... I got to go." She put money on the counter and began to walk out of the stand quickly, determined to get away as fast as she could.

"Pathetic." The statement stopped her in her tracks. She felt the familiar prick in the back of her eyes.

"Sasuke-te-"

"Is that all you do now, Sakura? Run away? You're no better than you were when we were 12. In fact, you seem _worse_. You don't deserve to be a ninja."

Sasuke's words cut through her like ice. Not being able to hold the tears back any longer, they trailed down her face and dripped off her chin, hitting the ground no louder than a pin drop. She clenched her fists. This was it...

She whipped around furiously and glared viciously at Sasuke. Her tone was low as she hissed.

"Listen here, you _fucking traitor_." The whole stand was silent from shock. All eyes were on her. "What makes _you _any better than me? All I see is some self-centered asshole hiding behind some stupid facade, hurting others to make himself feel better like some spoiled, little _kid_. Well, I got a newsflash for you: _it's time to grow up, Sasuke!_" She reached under her hair, far too angry to care about Sasuke's reaction, and untied her headband. She held it out to her side by one of the straps; the metal glinting off of the fluorescent lights.

"... and, you know what? I'm tired of being called _weak_. If you really think I don't deserve to be a ninja, then...

As if it all happened in slow motion, she let go of the headband. It hit the ground with a small 'thud'.

"I'm _done_."

With that, she was gone.

Naruto sat there gaping. For once, he was too shocked to say anything.

**-oOo-**

Sakura stormed to her house, slamming open her front door off of it's hinges, and headed straight for her room. She threw herself on her bed and buried her head in her pillow, letting out a frustrated scream. She cried and screamed into her pillow until she fell into a fitful sleep, too heartbroken to care about anything in the world at the moment.

Sasuke sat outside of her window on a tree branch, holding her headband in his hand. He knew he went too far, but he was only trying to encourage her in his own - fucked up, he mused silently - way. He knew she still loved him. He could always read her easily. Ever since Naruto brought him back, things have been really awkward between him and Sakura. He's been purposefully avoiding her because of what happened on the bridge, when he tried to... kill her. Could they blame him, though? He wasn't in his right mind, and Sakura tried killing him _first_. He realized now that she _couldn't _kill him, and somehow, he understood. He just didn't know how to approach her. Sure, over time when they were still 12, he harboured some feelings for the pink-haired girl. He may not have loved her, but he still held her special to him.

Naruto made him realize that he wasn't alone. He still had him and Sakura. They were his _family_. After he found out that Madara was mind-fucking him all along, he defeated him alongside with Naruto. From that day forward, he knew he couldn't lose the bonds he tried so desperately to severe. He knew he had to fix whatever mistakes he made, before it was far too late.

... and here he was, outside of Sakura's window, guilt laying heavily in his heart. He was not one to apologize, but he hoped she would understand by his actions.

He remembered leaving Naruto at the ramen stand, determined to set things right with his female comrade. It's the least he can do for her, after all.

He jumped down and entered through her demolished doorway, ignoring the debris that littered the floor as he made his way towards her room. He opened the door quietly and revealed her curled form on the bed. He frowned at her tear-stricken face as he approached her. Not knowing whether he should wake her or not, he went to the wall opposite of her and leaned against it. He decided he would wait.

**-oOo-**

Sakura roused from her sleep and rubbed her eyes before letting out a small yawn. She halted her movements when she realized that she wasn't alone. Her eyes snapped open and she stared across her bed - towards her raven-haired teammate. Her eyes widened then narrowed.

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke started walking towards her, causing her to back up on her bed until her back hit the headboard.

"S-Stay away!" Her voice cracked and tears swam in her eyes once again. Why was he here? Why was her emotions so out of control? She started to shiver, not knowing if it was from fear or anxiety. Maybe both.

"I said stay away!" She threw a punch at him when he got close enough. He effortlessly dodged her attack and grabbed her wrist before pinning her on the bed.

"Get off of me! Damn you! Get off! Get off...! Get off..." She pounded on his chest with her other hand, each pound getting weaker and weaker with each word that came out of her mouth. Inwardly, she was furious at herself for breaking down right in front of him; proving that she was indeed _weak_ once again.

She missed the way Sasuke's eyes softened as he observed her.

"Sakura... listen to me." It was quiet now, the only sound in the room being Sakura's soft sobs. "I'm... I'm... I didn't mean..." Sasuke clenched his teeth and eyes shut. Why was this so hard? Struggling with himself, Sasuke slid her headband into her hand. The feel of something cold made Sakura's eyes snap open. She silently stared in shock into Sasuke's onyx pools.

"Sakura... you deserve to be a ninja." That's all it took for Sakura to throw her arms around him in an embrace. Sasuke stiffened for a bit before relaxing in her hold, not used to the physical contact. He closed his eyes and let her, a small smile playing at his lips. She understood.

"Thank you..."

Maybe she did have a place in his world, after all.

**-oOo-**

**A/N:** _I was in a fluffy mood, as you can see. Was it good? This is actually my first one-shot. Ever. Thank you for reading._

**-oOo-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**


End file.
